1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to clock apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved clock apparatus wherein the same is arranged to indicate hours and minutes employing endless belts to simulate bar graph type simulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clock apparatus of various types are indicated in the prior art such as indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,026,102; 4,847,785; 5,105,396; and 4,739,319.
The instant invention attempts to address deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a structure arranged for ease of construction as well as use, wherein preprogrammed self-reversing step motors are arranged to direct opaque portions of a belt in adjacency to a transparent window, wherein opposed sides of the windows are arranged in gradations to indicate respective hours and minutes relative to a calendar day.